I Love Charms Class
by ChampionOfKratos
Summary: Harry sits down in Charms class worried about his friend only for her to show him that there isn't anything to worry about in a most enjoyable manner. WARNING: Lemon (don't like then don't read), PWP


**AN: Lemons, you don't like, then don't read.**

**AN #2: No Voldemort in this fic.**

I love Charms Class

XXX-Harry-XXX

Walking in to Charms Class, Seventh Year Hogwarts student Harry Potter took a quick glance at his friend and fellow Gryffindor, Hermione Granger who was beginning to worry him. They had just been in Potions where Neville's failed potion attempt had exploded…again and Hermione had gotten some on her but she kept insisting she was fine; Snape had of course taken points off of her when she tried to wash the potion off. He had believed her at first but now she kept shivering and sweating and he was starting to worry. "Ah," the tiny charms professor squeaked when he and Hermione walked in "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. I know that the two of you have already handled today's lesson in our practice sessions so the two of you may discuss, quietly, anything that needs to be discussed as Head Boy and Head Girl.".

"Yes Professor." They Chorused before heading to the lone desk at the top level of the amphitheater like room.

Once up there he immediately took out his journal of project ideas to try and incorporate as Head Boy while Hermione fidgeted even more. "Are you okay Mione?" he whispered.

"I'm fine." she squeaked before pulling out her own Journal and began flipping through it. After a couple minutes of work she dropped her quill and dove down to get it.

This didn't seem strange to him until he heard a faint 'ziiiiiiip' and looked down to see Hermione, grinning at him with lust filled eyes as she drew down the zipper on his pants, "What are you doing?" he hissed softly, trying to figure out why this was happening.

Instead of answering she put a finger to her lips and made a quite 'shush' sound as she delicately reached into his now open fly and fished out his dick. Looking around nervously, and was silently thankful that the desks had three walls so nobody could see what she was doing, he drew his wand and set up an illusion spell to make it appear that Hermione had gotten back in her seat and the two were discussing something as well as a sound dampener.

Just as he finished the spells he felt Hermione flick the head of his cock with her tongue making him jump slightly and look down. "What are you doing?" he hissed again.

"I'm horny, you're here, and you have a dick." She giggled perversely "Do the math." and before he could stop her she closed her mouth around his cock and sucked, hardening it in an instant. Throwing his head back he groaned as his friend bobbed her head up and down on his dick quickly. She might not be the best in the world at giving head but she was certainly eager as she slurped and sucked at his cock.

Groaning he muttered "Screw it." before grasping the sides of her head and moving her faster, giving her a skull fuck right in the middle of charms class. "Hermione eagerly moaned around his dick as he sped up making him harder as he growled "I guess you're the Head Girl for a reason.".

After another few minute of her constant sucking he groaned out "Mione, about to cum." Causing the brunette to speed up her sucking until he came with a sigh and his load shot down her throat.

"You enjoy that?" she asked as she wiped a bit of cum off her face with a smirk. Growling he picked her up and locked her on the bench with a sticking charm so she lay flat on her back, "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked nervously as he grinned down at her.

"Just returning the favor Mione." he said huskily as he pulled down her jeans and panties and looked at her dripping entrance with a lust filled gaze.

Leaning down he licked her entrance slowly as he felt the girl shiver beneath him before prodding the entrance with his tongue, "Oh damn that feels good," he heard her whisper as she ground her hips into his face "more Harry! I need more!".

Nodding he stuck his tongue all the way in and began speaking Parsletongue as he prodded her pussy with his tongue "How is this?" he hissed making her moan beneath him. He kept going, continuing to use Parsletongue until she finally came and he withdrew. When she tried to get up she found herself still stuck and looked at him questioningly, "We're not quite done yet Mione." he said grinning as he dropped his pants and boxers before lining his dick up with her pussy, "You want me to?" he asked when he was just outside the entrance.

In way of answer she grabbed him and pulled him forward, pulling him fully inside her with a groan but was surprised when there wasn't a hymen, "Madame Pomphrey teaches most girls a spell that removes it." She answered his unasked question as he nodded before he started thrusting away.

Hermione bucked and moaned under him as he plowed her on the bench in the middle of a charms lesson, nibbling on her ear he whispered huskily "Where do you want me to cum Mione?".

"Come inside me!" she demanded "Fill me with your seed! Claim this witch as your own!".

"You got it." he said happily as he began thrusting faster and faster until he finally came with a groan inside her and flopped down.

After a few moments he got his breath back and he saw the lust slowly leaving her eyes to be replaced by horror, "Oh sweet Merlin!" she exclaimed making him worry about what was wrong "I can't believe I just did that I don't know what could make me…" she began before stopping abruptly as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"The potion!" they said in tandem.

"The potion must have made you horny as all hell and removed all your restraints." he said "That's why you were shivering and sweating earlier, you were trying to fight it!".

"Yeah, but I failed!" she sobbed "A-and we ended up having sex together!". Blushing as he remembered what had just transpired he felt his dick harden again involuntarily and stretch out her pussy again making her stop in shock, "You're hard again?" she asked incredulously "You're not repulsed that you did it with me?".

"Repulsed?" he asked shocked "Mione you're beautiful! I thought I had just gotten lucky!".

"R-really?" she asked and he realized she was less upset about having sex, and more worried he didn't like it.

"Do you want me to show you how much I enjoyed it?" he asked her softly and when she nodded he began to slowly move in and out of her, trying to be tender instead of the wild sex they had had prior. As he did this he felt her wrap her arms around him and hold him close as she moaned in orgasmic bliss. The two continued to make love throughout the lesson before quickly cleaning themselves off and fixing their clothes while taking down the wards.

As they left the class Flitwick held them back a moment, "A word of advice Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," the diminutive professor said merrily "next time…use a stronger ward." before hopping off the stack of books and waddling out of the classroom, leaving both him and Hermione behind.


End file.
